Spring Bliss
by Heki564
Summary: Orihime’s breath caught in her throat. One thought going through her mind: He’s drop dead gorgeous. My friend asked me to write this story for her. It's SasukexOC.


**This is a story my friend asked me to write for her. This will be placed in a time were the Akatsuki threat is over and Sasuke has come back to Konaha.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kishimoto. Tenpai and Enma belongs to me. Orihime, Fuma and Kitai belongs to my friend. **

* * *

A warm breeze blew as Orihime walked into the BBQ restaurant. She looked around for her friends and caught sight of Choji eating away at some beef. Choji, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura were at the big table. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Orihime!!" Ino waved her into a seat beside her. "Did you hear? Sasuke is coming back!" Ino did one of her high-pitched happy squeals.

Orihime blinked "Who?" she asked

Sakura gasped "You don't Know Uchiha Sasuke? The most handsome guy around?"

"I just moved here remember?" Orihime came from a village outside of Konaha and had moved her shortly after the chuunin exams.

"Oh yeah" Ino turned to Orihime and smiled. "Well now you will!"

Sakura giggled. "We're just waiting for Naruto and Sasuke now."

Orihime watched Sakura and Ino fight over who gets to sit next to Sasuke. Shikamaru was staring out the window at the clouds like usual and Choji was chowing down on the plate of beef.

Before too long, Naruto came walking in along with another guy. This guy had black hair and deep black eyes. Orihime's breath caught in her throat. One thought going through her mind:

_He's drop dead gorgeous._

Naruto walked over to sit by Sakura but was immediately shoved out of the seat.

"Naruto, you idiot! Sasuke is sitting there!" Sakura hissed.

"No he's sitting here!" Ino indicated to the chair by her.

While they were fighting Sasuke sat down by Orihime. Orihime blushed at being so close to him.

Sakura and Ino glared at her. They stopped fighting and sat back down. Naruto was now in the seat next to Shikamaru. Everyone was looking at Sasuke. Choji had even stopped eating.

There was an intense moment of silence before Naruto spoke up. "Welcome back Sasuke." He smiled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Idiot"

Naruto slammed his head on the table and everyone else started laughing.

"Same old Sasuke." Naruto muttered as he lifted up his head.

Orihime looked around the table. She felt out of place. _I don't belong here._ She smiled though. She had been invited so leaving would be rude. She would just have to stay.

* * *

Sasuke saw Orihime's awkward smile. He decided to tried and include her in. "Who are you?" he asked.

Orihime looked at him and tried to give her best smile. "I'm Ureshii Orihime."

"She moved her from outside the village right after you left." Sakura added.

"Oh…" He said. The girl had blond hair and blue eyes. She looked almost like a female Naruto, but... there was something different about her.

The rest of the meal consisted of Sakura talking about training under the Hokage and Inojoining in a couple of times. Choji was eating most of the food along with naruto. Shikamaru stayed leaning back in his chair staring into space. Sasuke kept stealing looks at Orihime. She looked like she didn't want to be there.

He wanted to change that. _Whoa. What? _Sasukewondered about that. This girl was making him think differently. She was making him want to know more about her. Sasuke _never_ wanted to know more about anyone.

_Who is this girl?_

* * *

Sasuke was waiting for her when they left the restaurant. "Hey."

Orihime jumped. "Hi" She started to walk away. _Why is he talking to me? I'm nothing special._

Sasuke smiled. _Oh dear God! His smile was so cute!! _"Want to… hang out?"

Orihime froze. A blush crept up to her cheeks. "Sure" She smiled back.

He started to walk and Orihime ran to catch up. She was still blushing. She was sure her face would make a tomato jealous. _Is this a date? _She blushed harder at that. She looked up at Sasuke. He looked like he was concentrating really hard on something.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke looked at her when she said this. Orihime looked at the ground. "Sorry." She muttered.

Sasuke chuckled "It's okay. I was wondering were we should go."

Orihime looked up at him. "I think I know of some place."

"Lead the way" He smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's a secret place so no one else can know." Orihime started walking for her favorite place in the whole village. Sasuke followed her silently.

She had butterflies in her stomach as she lead him. _Will he like it?_

* * *

Sasuke was looking at a view of the village by sunset. It was spectacular! He never knew this place existed.

They were on a cliff overlooking the village. The trees behind them were like a mirror image of the sunset. The reds, yellows and oranges melted together perfectly.

Sasuke heard Orihime sigh. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Sasuke smiled again. He had given up on figuring out why. But as he looked down at Orihime, bathed in the light of the sunset, he thought he had his answer. _I think... I like her._

She turned to him when he didn't answer. Sasuke looked into her pure blue eyes_. Yes. I'm sure i do_.

He felt himself leaning towards her but paused thinking of how people will react_. To hell with it_. He leaned in all the way and kissed her.

Orihime tensed for a moment then she started to kiss back. Her lips seemed to fit perfectly with his.

_Perfect. Yes, that was it. This moment is perfect._

* * *

After they had kissed they sat beside each other and watched the sun set. they had talked and learned a lot about each other. When it was time to go both were reluctant to leave.

Sasuke walked her back to her house. He wished her good night and kissed her cheek before he turned to leave.

Orihime put her hand up to her cheek and smiled._ Today had been perfect._

Orihime sat at a park bench under a maple tree. A familiar warm breeze was softly blowing her blond hair. She had her blue eyes focused lovingly on two dark haired children.

The boy looked like his father did at 6. He had pale skin and deep black eyes. His hair was messily arranged on his head. He climbed the biggest slide and called down to his twin sister.

The girl had her hands up to her mouth in a nervous gesture. She had long black hair and her mother's soft skin. Her black eyes had a softer tone to them. She watched as her brother slid down the slide and ran around to go up again.

Orihime smiled. Her children seemed to be having fun and that alone made her happy. Her life had become perfect after that one warm spring day. She cherished that moment and considered it one of her favorites.

Sasuke came and sat by her. His work shift as the police chief was over. He wasn't allowed to continue being a ninja for another year so he took up his family's business. "What are you thinking about?"

Orihime gave her husband a smile. "Our first day together."

Sasuke laughed. The children, catching sight of their dad, came runing. "Daddy!" They cried as they hugged their father.

"Not causing your mom trouble I hope." Sasuke teased.

"Nope!" The boy, Kitai, said.

"We're waiting for Tenpi and Enmu." Fuwa, his twin, added quietly.

Just then Hinata walked over holding a little boy about the twins age. He had blond hair and pale eyes like his mother's. Kitai ran up to Tenpi with Fuwa following, and they went to play.

"How's Naruto?" Orihime asked.

"He's doing good." Hinata smiled. "He's on a mission right now though."

"He'll be back tomorrow right?" Orihime asked.

Hinata nodded.

Shikamaru joined them holding his little girl, Enmu. She had her brown hair hanging down to her wast and her teal eyes shone with the mischief of her mother. She ran to play with the other kids and Shikamaru joined the adults.

"Temari not back from the sand yet?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"No. It's such a pain. I wanted to go with her but" He sighed "she wanted to show off Kumo by herself."

"That's just like her." Sasuke chukled.

"I still cant get over you doing that." Shikamaru stated.

"What?"

"You've changed since you got back."

"Yeah." Sasuke shrugged. "I've got a family now and nothing needing to be avenged. So of course i changed."

"Daddy look!" Kitai screamed from across the park. He was climbing up the ladder on the big slide again. They all watched as he went down it.

Tenpi and Enmu followed him and they ended up becoming a pile on the ground. The adults started laughing as the kids ran around to go again.

Fuwa was watching from the swings. Sasuke noticed her and went to start pushing her on the swings. Kitai came runing then followed by all the others. The rest of the adults got up to push their kids on the swings.

* * *

After they had a picnic they all went home. Naruto was coming back tomorrow and Temari was to be back home in another hour with the baby.

Sasuke was walking back holding Fuwa's hand. He was also holding Kitai, who was half asleep.

Orihime watched them and smiled. _Yes, _she thought, _My life is perfect._

* * *

**I know there's a lot of the word perfect in here... i kind of wanted to change the title to Perfect but Spring Bliss sounds better... right?**

* * *


End file.
